Coexistence between heterogeneous and independently operated networks in the television (TV) bands use unlicensed operation modes, also known as TV White Space (TVWS) networks. A single service access point (COEX_COMM_SAP) may support communication between the various system components when these are distinct. In particular, particular interfaces may all be supported by the single service access point (SAP).